Salvando la monarquia
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: La monarquía inglesa está en peligro. Sherlock Holmes con la ayuda de John Watson y del Doctor la salvará de un gran peligro.


El Doctor iba y venia en la TARDIS, se acercaba al puesto de mandos, en el ponía una fecha y cuando estaba a punto de darle al botón rojo, porque claro toda nave que se precie tenia un botón rojo, se paraba, se alejaba, se iba a por un libro, empezaba a leerlo pero enseguida lo dejaba. Llevaba así desde esta mañana que se había despertado un tanto nervioso. Acababa de dejar a todos sus amigos, viajaba ya solo pero necesitaba algo, una emoción fuerte para no caer en una terrible melancolía. Por mucho que adoraba su vieja caja azul, quedarse en ella no era lo mejor que pudiera hacer ahora mismo. Después de pensar una y otra vez sobre su futuro, se decidió por fin a viajar. Quería ir al planeta París. Era como la famosa ciudad francesa pero en forma de planeta. Puso la mano en el botón y cuando estaba ya a punto pulsarlo, las pantallas de la TARDIS se encendieron con la primera plana de un diario ingles. El Koh-i Noor ha sido robado de la Torre de Londres. Y de repente el papel psíquico se movió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. lo miró y vio en letras gordas.  
>"Necesito tu ayuda. No lo puedo hacer solo. Firmado Sherlock Holmes."<br>Se quedo un tanto sorprendido porque no entendía que el mayor detective de Gran Bretaña, alguien que había ayudado Scotland Yard a descifrar enigmas y encuestas, le pedía ahora su ayuda. Conocía perfectamente el diamante mas famoso de las joyas de la Corona, lo había tenido en sus manos, privilegio de unos pocos. Es mas había conocido a su mas famosa propietaria, la Reina Victoria, durante uno de sus viajes. Anuló su viaje a París y puso rumbo a Londres al 221b Baker Street. La TARDIS se materializo en el salón donde se encontraban Holmes y Watson.  
>-Veo que has visto mi mensaje.<br>-Si claro. ¿Me has llamado por lo del Koh-i-noor?  
>-Efectivamente. Según mis contactos en Torchwood, lo conoces bastante bien y llegaste incluso a tenerlo en tus manos. ¿Me puede decir algo mas sobre el?<br>-No me puedo creer que tengas contactos en Torchwood con lo secretos que son en actuar.  
>-Igual que tu conozco a mucha gente.<br>-Bueno, cuenta. ¿Forzaron la entrada a la Torre?  
>- No.<br>- ¿Quién se dio cuenta que habían robado el diamante?  
>- El guardia encargado de las llaves.<br>- Habrá que preguntarle si vio algo raro al cerrar la noche anterior.  
>-Ya lo he hecho y dice que no vio nada fuera de lo normal.<br>- Volveremos a hablar con el. Seguro que nos cuenta un poco mas.  
>- Por cierto conoces la leyenda sobre el diamante.<br>- ¡Si como no! " _Quien posea este diamante dominará el mundo, pero también conocerá todas sus desgracias. Solo Dios, o una mujer, pueden llevarlo con impunidad_ ".  
>- No pensarás que lo han robado para hacer caer la monarquía.<br>- No me extrañaría. Elisabeth ya ha reinado bastante, Charles no creo que llegue a reinar y son muchos los que quieren un cambio.  
>- ¿Tu quieres este cambio obviando el robo del diamante?<br>- No, me gusta la reina. ¿A ti? mirando el doctor.  
>- Si bueno. Toda una institución, ¿no?<br>El ordenador de Sherlock empezó a parpadear y en la pantalla apareció una alerta de Scotland Yard.  
>"Hemos robado el Koh-i-Noor. Es el final de la monarquía. Como nuestros antepasados en Escocia seguimos luchando para liberar a Gran Bretaña de esta institución obsoleta. Devolveremos el Diamante en un lugar elegido de nosotros cuando la Reina Elisabeth renuncie al trono y con ella su hijo el príncipe de Gales y su nieto el duque de Cambridge."<br>-¿Doctor, por qué pones esta cara?  
>-Ya sé quien ha robado el diamante.<br>- ¿Quien?  
>- Cuando vi por primera vez a la Reina Victoria, unos monjes llamados brethren intentaron que un hombre lobo la mordiera y así obligarla a renunciar al trono. En aquel entonces ella tenía en su posesión al famoso diamante. Gracias a el y una maquina creada por su marido el príncipe Alberto, conseguí acabar con el y los monjes.<br>- ¿Y pertenecen a alguna orden religiosa?  
>-Ninguna, su único dios era el hombre lobo.<br>- Nos olvidamos entonces de buscar en conventos.  
>- No. Al contrario, para pasar desapercibidos se hacen pasar por otra orden. Viven a plena luz del día. Son una orden secreta pero nadie lo sabe. Seguro que te has cruzado mas de una vez con ellos y ni lo sabes.<br>El teléfono sonó casa de Sherlock.  
>-¿Diga?...<br>-Si claro Majestad, como no. Ahí estaré...  
>-También vendrá el Doctor.<br>Colgó.  
>-Las noticias vuelan por lo que veo. Ya sabe Buckingham Palace que estoy aquí.<br>- Ya. La Reina nos espera.  
>- Y no será para tomar el té, ¿no?<br>- No creo pero aún así habrá que ir.  
>Unos minutos mas tarde un coche oficial con las cristales tintados aparcaba delante de la residencia del Detective. Durante un corto momento habían pensado en llegar al Palacio con la TARDIS, pero cambiaron enseguida de idea y optaron por la vía mas normal. El coche se dirigió al este de Londres y entró por una avenida situada en un lado del palacio cerca de Birdcage Walk hasta llegar en el garaje situado en los sótanos. El Doctor y el detective salieron del coche y fueron llevados hasta un salón donde se les dijo de esperar.<br>-Si hacen el favor de seguirme.- les dijo el mayordomo de la Reina. Abrió una puerta y ahí se encontraba de pie la persona mas importante de toda Gran Bretaña.  
>-Doctor, un placer volver a verle. Detective.<br>Ambos se acercaron y saludaron a la soberana.  
>-Majestad-inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.<br>-Olvidémonos del protocolo y vayamos directamente al problema. ¿Me podéis decir quien son estos hombres y que quieren?  
>El Doctor y el detective le contaron lo de la reina Victoria, la maldición del Koh-i-noor, la orden secreta y el hombre lobo. La reina los miro y después de permanecer un rato en silencio.<br>- ¿Me sugieren que dimita?

- De momento no, ya encontraremos una solución. Hágase lo mas discreta que pueda, no haga que hablen de usted y evite actos públicos durante unos días.

- Pero si tengo la cena anual de la guardia real. No la puedo anular.

- ¿Y donde tendrá lugar la cena?

- En la torre de Londres. Si no voy los que tienen el Koh-i-Noor pensaran que tarde o temprano acepto su propuesta.

-Y usted evidentemente no piensa aceptar.

- Por supuesto que no. Soy la Reina de Inglaterra, solo dejaré de ser reina cuando muera. Así que asistiré y presidiré esta cena de gala. Mientras tanto me retirare a mis apartamentos. Gracias señores por venir y ténganme informada de todo lo que pasa.-Se fue y dejó a los dos hombres que enseguida fueron guiados de vuelta al garaje y camino de Baker Street.

- ¿No os habéis enterado? dijo Watson todo asustado.

- No, ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Han desaparecido los cuervos de la torre.

- Los famosos cuervos que blah blah blah y tal y la monarquía etc etc.

- Si eso de blah blah bueno todos conocemos la historia.

- Eso es mas grave de lo que pensaba. Tenemos a una orden secreta descendiente de un grupo de monjes que brindan culto a un hombre lobo que no solo han robado el diamante mas famoso de las joyas de la corona pero los pilares sobre la cual se sostiene la monarquía inglesa.

-Y la cena de gala dentro de una semana en dicha torre.

- O nos movemos o ya podemos decir adiós a la reina y a la monarquía.

- ¿Watson nos ayudas?

- Bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- busca todos las ordenes religiosas que tienen sede en Londres y ve a entrevistarles.

- ¿Y que les pregunto?

- No sé, busca, invéntate algo. Diles que La Reina va organizar un encuentro ecuménico entre los diferentes conventos y ves si alguno muerde al anzuelo o se vuelve violento y te echa fuera. Mientras tanto el Doctor y yo vamos a viajar de vuelta a Escocia para buscar en los primeros archivos de Torchwood a ver si encontramos algo.

- Bueno quitando alguna información sobre mi no creo que encuentres mucho mas. Pero si te quedas mas tranquilo, podemos ir.

- Si lo prefiero. John, nos vemos esta noche. Hasta luego.- Sherlock entró en la TARDIS con el Doctor y viajaron hasta el año 1880 un año después de los acontecimientos vividos por el Doctor. Llegaron de noche, todos estaban durmiendo. Fueron buscando entre archivos hasta que el Doctor encontró algo. En una carpeta se podía leer. El Doctor y criaturas de la noche.

-Veo que has encontrado algo.

- Si pero no va ser de mucha ayuda. sigamos buscando.

- Mira esto. Informe sobre orden religiosa y hombre lobo.

-Eso es lo que buscaba.-Después de estar leyendo durante un buen rato- Aquí está. Esta orden religiosa ha sobrevivido al paso de los tiempos gracias a la mordedura de un hombre lobo al cual han ido venerando a través de los siglos y la sangre de sus victimas. Por suerte el instituto Torchwood se ha deshecho de dicha orden y ya no queda ninguno.

-Pensaba que eras tu el que había acabado con ellos.

- Eso pensaba yo pero veo que no. Debemos volver ahora mismo y encontrar a Watson. Su vida corre peligro. Si estos locos siguen por desgracia en activo mas de un siglo mas tarde y han podido escapar entonces están mas enfurecidos que nunca. Allons-y!

La TARDIS viajo a triple velocidad de la luz y llego al 221B de Baker Street. Salieron y lo primero que hizo Sherlock fue llamar a su amigo que no le contestó.

Sherlock estaba cada vez mas nervioso. Cogió su violín y empezó a tocar hasta hacerse sangre en los dedos. Se escucho un golpe fuerte abajo, unos pasos y la puerta de entrada que se abría. Era Watson que entraba.

- ¿No habíamos quedado a la noche? Son apenas las 3 de la tarde.

- Si pero no me apetece que mi mejor amigo sea devorado por un licántropo vampiro de centenares de años.

- ¿Los monjes son vampiros?

-Si y hombres lobos.

- No se supone que según las creencias se odian.

-Si pero mira. Bueno has averiguado algo.

- No. O de momento no he caído en el grupo que toca o me han descubierto y fingen.

- El móvil de Sherlock vibró y vio que un remitente desconocido le mandaba un mensaje.

"Detective, que socio mas malo tiene usted. Su amigo el Doctor Watson será medico pero como militar es un cero. Por cierto, aquí va una foto que seguro será de su agrado." La foto representaba uno de los cuervos atados y con uno monje vestido de naranja y un hacha en la mano a punto de cortarle la cabeza. Si mañana la reina no ha dimitido, no solo matamos al de la foto pero a todos los demás cuervos.

Y el móvil del detective sonó. Numero oculto. Miró a sus dos amigos.- ¿Qué hago?

-Cógelo.

-¿Diga?...

- Majestad, no hemos encontrado nada...

- Ah usted también ha recibido la foto del cuervo...

- ¿Quién le ha dicho sobre los monjes vampiros...

- Ya veo. Bueno pues como usted podrá ver que la cosa es mas complicada de lo que parece...

-Si majestad. Buenas tardes.- Colgó y fue a por un whisky. Necesitaba algo fuerte.

-¿John, cuantos conventos has visitado hoy? preguntó el doctor mientras Holmes saboreaba su single malt.

-6.

-Y no has notado nada raro.

- No. Todos han sido muy amables.

- Te molesta si voy contigo mañana y volvemos a hablar con ellos.-le dijo el Doctor.

- Para nada...

Al día siguiente El Doctor acompaño a Watson que se fue a hablar de nuevo con los monjes de varios conventos. No encontraron nada raro en los dos primeros pero cuando entraron en el tercero perteneciente a la orden benedictina, el monje que llegó para atenderles palideció a la vista del Doctor pero enseguida recupero la compostura. Por desgracia para el, El Doctor se había dado cuenta.

- Nos volvemos a ver Padre.

- Efectivamente Doctor.

Watson tenía la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y discretamente había llamado a Sherlock que iba escuchando toda la conversación.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- El fin de la monarquía.

- Muchos quieren el fin de la monarquía no por eso roban un diamante y maltratan animales.

- No los hemos maltratado. Están bien cuidados.

- Entonces devuélvalos a la torre.

- Nunca salieron de ahí. Solo están escondidos en un lugar secreto que ni siquiera los beefeaters conocen pero que está delante de las narices de todo el mundo. Por cierto Señor Holmes, encantado de conocerle.

Esta vez fue Watson el que palideció. El monje lo había descubierto.

-Bonito intento pero no creo que su amigo llegue a tiempo para salvarles.

El Doctor miró a Watson y le gritó mientras apuntaba con su destornillador sónico hacía el monje

-Corre, corre todo lo que puedas. Y el señor del tiempo y el médico militar corrieron como nunca hasta la salida donde se encontraron rodeados de otros monjes que les impedían el paso. Se dieron cuenta enseguida que estaban rodeados y no podían salir de ahí. Fueron llevados de vuelta dentro de la iglesia y atados con esposas a unas anillas de hierro clavadas en uno de los pilares. Confiscaron el destornillador sónico y el móvil. Estaban incomunicados. Pasó una hora. Nadie vino a verles. Oyeron una explosión a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué ha sido?

- Una pequeña bomba en Kensington Palace. No os preocupéis. No han habido muertos. Solo algún que otro destrozo.

- ¿Qué os han hecho el Principe William y la duchesa de Cambridge?

- Nada pero su abuela es la reina. Solo la estamos asustando para que dimita.

Y el monje se fue de nuevo y los dejó ahí atados. Empezaba a anochecer y seguían sin noticias de Sherlock... +

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 3 de la mañana. Y se han olvidado de nosotros.

- ¿No oyes nada?

De repente oyeron varios golpes y la puerta que se habría. Era Sherlock seguido del jefe de Scotland Yard. Desataron al Doctor y al medico.

- ¿Estáis bien?

- Si. sabemos lo de la bomba de Kensington. ¿Habéis encontrado los cuervos?

- Si y están sanos y salvos. Y con ellos el Koh-i-noor. El pobre beefeater que encontró la urna del diamante vacía ha muerto. Al pobre no le han dejado una sola gota de sangre.

- ¿Habéis arrestado al padre?

- Por desgracia ha escapado pero hemos arrestado todos los demás. Todos los aeropuertos, estaciones de tren, autobús, puertos, alquileres de coches, etc están en máxima alerta. Tarde o temprano lo encontraremos.

- Inspector, déjelo irse. Ya no tiene a nadie. En uno días habrá muerto. Solo no puede vivir. Se nutre de la mente de sus compañeros mas que de la sangre y ellos ya no están con el...

Unos dias mas tarde en Buckingham Palace.

-Señor Holmes. Usted siempre ha estado aquí para ayudar a restablecer el orden. Gracias esta vez por salvar la monarquía. Le nombro Caballero de La Orden del Baño.

- Doctor, es la segunda vez que me salva la vida. Y la cuarta que salva la monarquia. Gracias. Le nombro a titulo excepcional Caballero de La Orden de La jarretera.- Al igual que Sherlock y que la primera vez frente a la reina Victoria, El señor del tiempo del Planeta Gallifrey se arrodillo ante la soberana inglesa que le otorgo el titulo mas grande jamas concedido a un civil. Una vez terminada la ceremonia, los asistentes pasaron a otro salón donde pudieron degustar típicos toasts y demás sandwiches tan famosos en Inglaterra. Y llegó la hora de la despedida.

- Sherlock es hora de marcharme. Hemos salvado la monarquía para un largo tiempo.

- Bueno tu la has salvado por cuarta vez. Gracias por tu ayuda. Sin ti y sin John no hubiese llegado a desenmascarar al monje.

- John un placer volver a verte y gracias por tu ayuda. Si me necesitáis ya sabéis como encontrarme. Y ahora si, me voy al Planeta París.- El Doctor entró en la TARDIS. Unos días mas tarde encontraban el cuerpo muerto del monje.


End file.
